


Super!

by Saltylocks



Series: Salty + DC [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Batman always stays on their own turfs and almost never meet (Batman is kind of resentful). </p><p>One night, Bruce Wayne stumbles into the bar on Clarks block. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Stålmannen och Batman är alltid i sina respektive städer och träffas nästan aldrig.</p><p>En kväll snubblar Bruce in på Clarks kvarterskrog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I made just because I wanted to write something in my native tounge and it sort of took off from there... If you want I can try and translate it later on.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Det här skulle lika gärna vara en fanfic om att Bruce och Clark blir upphetsade av att kittla varandra under tårna och väldigt få skulle märka någon skillnad. Jag kanske översätter den här någon gång, men just nu är det mest som ett experiment. Svensk fanfiction gör mig alltid lite extra obekväm men jag har försökt göra just den här så o-obekväm som möjligt. Som ett led i detta är också Batman Batman och inte Läderlappen, medan Superman är Stålmannen.
> 
> "Please lower your expectations", som Terry Gilliam brukar säga.
> 
> EDIT: This fic win continue in English, it's called Fantastic! in English.

Så länge som Stålmannen kan minnas har han och Batman varit rivaler. Två hjältar som håller sig i sina egna städer, Metropolis respektive Gotham. De färdas på sina gator och fångar sina egna skurkar. Stålmannen, med sina supersinnen, kan alltid känna när Batman är i närheten, och han har bara träffat honom som hastigast när de råkar jaga samma liga eller skurk. Det har sällan slutat bra, Stålmannen förstår sig inte på Batman, han är alltid arg och vresig i den andre superhjältens närvaro.

Naturligtvis känner han till Bruce Wayne, den rike arvtagaren till Wayne Corporations är en kändis och Clark är trots allt en reporter. Han har bara inte länkat ihop dem, innan...

Innan Bruce Wayne snubblar in på Clarks lilla kvarterspub.

\- Hallå där, hej, du?

Clark såg upp från sin bok och rättade till glasögonen. Bruce Wayne stod framför honom, ett brett vitt leende och osande av alkohol.

\- Kan jag h-hjälpa dig? stammade han fram, han hade inte talat med någon på hela dagen.

Bruce Wayne (!) tog ett stapplande steg framåt och lutade sig mot det höga bordet Clark satt vid. Hans ögon gnistrade och han drog en välmanikyrerad hand över pannan för att lägga ett imaginärt hårstrå på plats.

\- Hej, du, är du, hm, ensam här ikväll?

\- Jag...

Waynes leende blev bredare. Clark visste inte vad som hände, han kände sig lite yr. Världen utanför dem bok han läst återvände till hans sinnen, och speciellt mannen framför honom. Doften av en dyr cologne, hans starka hjärtslag, alkohol, hans ansikte så nära att han kunde se porerna och de långa, täta ögonfransarna... En annan vetskap slog honom en nanosekund senare, lika säkert som att himlen var blå och solen gul. Den här mannen var Batman. Under alla lager av designerkläder och blekta tänder fanns även Gothams beskyddare. Alla dessa intryck tog mindre än en sekund för honom att ta in och smälta. Clark svalde.

Det verkade inte som att Bruce visste vem han var. Vad gjorde han här, på baren, i Metropolis, framför Clark? Han öppnade munnen för att fråga.

\- V-vad...?

\- Mr Wayne?

En kvinna lade handen på Waynes axel. Hennes doft var söt och förförisk, hon var blond och hennes klänning röd och åtsittande.

\- Jag ville bara se om det var ni, sade hon, hennes kinder blossande. Jag har alltid beundrat er.

Wayne tog hennes hand och kysste den. 

\- Du är ljuvlig, sade han.

Clark följde dem med blicken, medan de rörde sig mot baren. Boken fick vänta. Vad var det som pågick?

Många timmar senare undrade Clark om han missuppfattat situationen. Det var verkligen Wayne, men han verkade inte ha någon djupare baktanke med att vara i Metropolis. Kanske ville han bara inte bli igenkänd lika lätt? Även superhjältar behöver ta en paus ibland, det förstod Clark också. Det hindrade honom inte från att bli nyfiken. Var Wayne verkligen var så full, eller spelade han bara? När Wayne och kvinnan lämnade baren följde han därför ljudlöst efter dem. Men Bruce verkar faktiskt vara berusad, och Clark kunde se att flickan blev mer och mer irriterad på hur mycket han hängde på henne. Hon nekade honom tillslut utanför trappuppgången till sitt hus, miljonär eller ej. Bruce såg lite snopen ut, satte sig ner och somnade genast på stentrappan.

Clark ville först lämna honom, han har själv försatt sig i sin situation, det är sommar, låt honom sova ruset av sig. Han lyssnar till hans långsamma hjärtslag. Han går nästan sin väg. Med en suck vänder han efter ett par meter, han förmår inte att lämna Wayne så utelämnad. Han kände kanske inte den här sidan av Batman, men han visste att hjälten inte skulle tycka om att lämnas så exponerad. Han bar lått och snabbt hem miljardären, och bäddade åt honom i gästrummet. Han undrar vad som fick Gothams hjälte att supa sig så full.

Nästa dag vaknade han av ljudet av Bruce som försökte smyga ut. 

Han är tystare än de flesta människor, tänkte Clark medan han satte glasögonen på näsan och öppnade sovrumsdörren. Han kikade ut på sin ovetande kollega, och märkte knappt det snabba intaget av luft eller se miljardärens blick vandra uppför hans kropp. Han luktade...gott. Hade han lånat Clarks deodorant? Clark måste ha sovit tyngre än vanligt för att inte märka något. Bruce Wayne såg ut som en panter fångad i ett bakhåll, om denna panter samtidigt fångats med sin slips löst knuten och sin dyra skjorta skrynkligare än vanligt. Clark lutade sig mot dörrkarmen och antog ett så ödmjukt kroppsspråk som möjligt.

\- M-Mr Wayne?

Bruce Waynes vanliga min är genast tillbaka, Bruce Waynes ansikte utåt, ett charmigt leende som inte når hans ögon riktigt. 

\- Hallå där, öh... Jag lättar, schysst att jag fick sova här, jag kommer inte riktigt ihåg vad som hände igår... Jag borde ändå dra, saker att göra, människor att träffa, du vet.

\- Javisst, nickar Clark med ett litet leende. 

Wayne verkade lugnad, nästan lite förvirrad, av hans lugna sätt. Hans ögonbryn drogs ihop lite. Clark undrade om han kanske borde ha verkat mer imponerad, men han är den första att erkänna att han tycker det är ganska roligt att se den så mystiske Batman förvirrad, att lite av hans plastiga beteende faller bort.

\- Det kan låta som en dum fråga, hasplar Bruce ur sig, men... Känner vi varandra? Hur hamnade jag i din lägenhet?

Clark var så nära att försäga sig, men han lyckades lägga band på sig och log bara bredare. 

\- Inget s-speciellt hände, tror jag. K-Kan jag ringa en taxi åt dig? Eller bjuda på frukost?

\- Hör du, jag är tacksam för jag fick sova i ditt... gästrum, men tro inte att det här är något mer. Försök inte sälja “min natt med Wayne” till några skvallertidningar. Mina advokater kommer slita dig i stycken, och ta din lägenhet...

Han såg sig omkring.

-...inte för att det verkar vara så mycket från första början.

Clark ryckte på axlarna, leendet var nu omöjligt att släppa. 

\- Förolämpad av självaste Bruce Wayne! skrattade han. Vilken ära. Är du säker på att jag inte får ringa en taxi till dig?

Waynes ögon smalnade, ett uttryck mycket likt Batmans. Clark visste att han låtit för självsäker, så han låtsades bli skrämd av miljardärens blick, sänkte sitt huvud och tittade ner på sina tår ett ögonblick.

\- Din he-hemlighet är säker med mig, Mr Wayne. Scouts honor!

Han gjorde en liten honnör. Wayne såg misstroende på honom. Sedan fnös han till. 

\- Det borde jag ha gissat, en scout! Eftersom du insisterar, ja, du får gärna ringa en taxi.

Han lutade sig mot väggen igen och slöt ögonen en sekund. Clark lyssnade på honom medan han ringde, men Bruces hjärtslag höll sig inom normala parametrar. Han var trots allt en ganska vältränad man, så en natt ute på stan borde inte påverka honom så mycket.

När Clark återvände hade Bruce hasat ner satt sig ner vid väggen. Han sneglade upp på sin välgörare bakom halvslutna ögonlock.

\- Taxin tar några m-minuter, Mr Wayne... 

\- Hur stor är den här lägenheten? avbröt den mörkhårige miljonären.

\- Um, 90 kvm ungefär.

\- Hur kan du bo såhär? Hur kan ett helt liv få plats på så liten yta?

Clark tänkte på Ensamhetens Borg men skakade snabbt på huvudet.

\- Det finns m-många med m-mindre, Mr Wayne.

\- För all del, kalla mig Bruce.

Bruce sträckte ut sin hand. Clark tog den efter viss tveksamhet.

\- Clark Kent.

\- Det låter bekant. Jag tror jag har sett ditt namn någonstans i någon tidning...

\- Jag är reporter på The Daily Planet.

\- Journalist?

\- Bara reporter. 

\- Jag såg dina priser, det är inte så “bara”. Du avslöjade den där härvan med Lex Luthor, väldigt bra.

Clark ryckte på axlarna. Det ringde på dörren och de båda männen hoppade till. Clark räckte Bruce en hand och hjälpte honom upp från golvet.

\- Lycka till i framtiden, Clark, kvittrade den bakfulle mannen miljardären medan han stegade nerför trappan. 

\- Du med, sade Clark och stängde dörren.

Han hörde bilen köra iväg och gjorde lite frukost åt sig själv som han åt på balkongen. Sol var minst lika viktigt som mat, och han kunde ta in båda på det sättet. Han skrattade lite åt den dråpliga situationen som inträffat och var glad att han lärt känna mannen bakom masken lite bättre.

Han läste tidningen på väg till jobbet nästa morgon. “25 år sedan Martha och Thomas Wayne togs ifrån oss”. Naturligtvis.

~ooo~

Ibland blev hans styrkor en nackdel. En förmåga att känna dofter var bra i kriser, alla hans krafter var bra i kriser. Han kände sig ibland som en brandsläckare. Metropolis var en stor stad och han kunde höra allt, känna allt, känna dess dofter, om han inte koncentrerade sig på att stänga det ute. Böcker brukade hjälpa, men han ville inte stänga av sig själv helt. Någon kanske behövde honom. 

Det kunde vara överväldigande. I lugna situationer, som till exempel på en lågmäld bar, kunde han känna vibrationer och viskningar tydligt i andra änden av rummet, av människors glas som lyftes och sänktes, eller om någon kom gående och flera personer drog efter andan och viskade “är det han?” “Det måste vara han!”. 

\- Clark! sade en jovial röst.

Den dyra parfymen kunde inte helt dölja den mustiga doften under. Han önskade att han kunde sjunka genom jorden hellre än möta Bruces blick. Clark såg till slut upp från sin bok.

\- Sitter du och läser i en bar, scout? Det är så fantastiskt klyschigt...

\- M-Mr Wayne!

Clark bannade sig själv i tystnad för att han inte hade varit lika uppmärksam som vanligt, helt uppslukad av vad han läste. 

\- Jag minns tydligt att bad dig kalla mig Bruce.

\- Du vet, sade han och rättade till sina tjocka glasögon, d-de flesta börjar med “Hej” när de pratar med någon...

\- Jag är inte som “de flesta” Clark, det trodde jag du visste!

Bruce blinkade, och det yviga utspelet fick Clark att le motvilligt, skillnaden mellan den flambojanta miljardären Bruce Wayne och den buttra Batman var så stor. Det var efter det han lade märke till att hela baren stirrade på dem, dåligt dolt bakom drinkmenyer och halvt bortvända ryggar. Clark gillade inte uppmärksamheten. Han var van att Clark Kent var osynlig, och ville gärna fortsätta vara det. Han hukade sig lite extra och sneglade upp på Wayne.

\- Ville du m-mig något? frågade han.

\- Åh, eh, ja, faktiskt, jag ville bara...

Bruce såg faktiskt lite blyg ut. Han harklade sig och verkade också märka tystnaden som lagt sig. Något mörkt flackade till i hans ögon innan det plastiga leendet var tillbaka.

\- Kan vi gå ut en liten stund?

Clark lämnade kvar boken på bordet och följde efter Wayne. Det regnade lite utanför så de ställde sig under taket vid barens lastingång. Wayne drog fram ett cigarettpaket ur fickan.

\- Cigg?

\- Nej tack.

\- Typiskt scouter.

\- Ingen borde röka.

Bruce sade inget utan tände på cigaretten i tystnad. Det blev kallare och Clark längtade redan tillbaka in i den varma puben. Han behövde det inte, men det _kändes_ bra. Bruce såg upp på honom, studerade honom, Clark kände på sig att han faktiskt inte gissat sig till vem han var, utan att det här var något annat, så han valde att tålmodigt stå kvar och vänta.

\- Hör på, sade Bruce efter några bloss. Jag ville tacka dig igen...

\- Det behövs absolut inte...!

\- Inga undanflykter nu. Jag vill bjuda dig på middag i mitt hem. Wayne Manor. Torsdag kväll. Ge dig en glimt av hur den andra sidan har det, istället för alla de där reportagen från tredje världen.

\- “Tredje världen” är ett mycket utdaterat begrepp, Mr Wayne.

\- “Bruce”, sade jag ju.

Wayne såg bort lite när han svarade, han verkade säker på att Clark inte ta hans inbjudan på allvar. Clark visste att han tog en risk, men han var faktiskt lite nyfiken på hur en kväll med Bruce Wayne skulle vara.

\- Jag kommer gärna, Bruce.

Bruce såg upp, blygt, och nickade, innan det påklistrade playboyleendet kom tillbaka.

\- Strålande, strålande! sade han, och tog sedan ett hastigt avsked.

Clark såg efter honom då han försvann i regnet. Han återvände till baren och sin bok men förstod knappt vad det stod, han läste bara samma sida om och om igen. Hans hjärta slog hårt. Varför var han så nervös? Höll... höll Clark Kent och Bruce Wayne verkligen på att bli... vänner?

Han visste att Batman hatade hans alter-ego och gärna höll sig så långt från honom som möjligt. Men han verkade faktiskt inte veta att Clark var Stålmannen. Bruce Wayne hade aldrig visat något intresse för Clark Kent förut, så kunde det vara en underlig slump? Han borde berätta... Men det var så intressant att se den riktiga personen, bakom Batman. De hade nästan inget gemensamt, de hade så olika bakgrunder, men båda hade blivit beskyddare av sina respektive städer. Clark hade aldrig varit intresserad av att vara fiende med någon, men Wayne hade alltid varit så besatt av hans krafter och vad han borde använda dem till, medan Clark bara ville vara en vanlig människa. Det här var hans chans att visa att han var mer än sina förmågor. 

~ooo~

\- Du ser fräsch ut idag, Clark! anmärkte Lois på jobbet nästa dag. 

\- T-tack, Lois! stammade Clark.

\- Så, berätta... Vad heter hon?

\- V-vem, Lois?

\- Flickan du är förälskad i?

Clark rodnade.

\- L-Lois, jag är inte riktigt säker på vad du menar...

\- Okej, men kom inte krypandes till mig för tröst när hon dumpar dig, fnös Lois med en blinkning. 

Clark log artigt tills Lois lämnade honom. Han slank in på toaletten och studerade sig själv. Var han rosigare om kinderna än han brukade vara? Varför trodde Lois att han var förälskad?

En bil hämtade upp Clark på torsdagen. Han hade klätt sig i sina bästa kläder, vilket råkade vara en mörkgrön yllekofta, chinos och mörkbruna skor. Han hade aldrig fått ordning på sitt mörklockiga hår och han kunde inte släta tillbaka det för mycket, så till slut lät han det vara. De tjockbottnade glasögonen satt naturligtvis på näsan. 

Han var nervös redan innan, hans sinnen uppvindade redan innan han steg ur bilen på den välkrattade uppfarten. Han hade aldrig varit på den beryktade herrgården förut och han hade hört mycket om det. Han var inte här som Stålmannen utan som Clark, och det gjorde allt lite extra pirrigt. Han kunde höra några par hjärtan innanför, tjänare, trodde han. Han steg upp på trappan och knackade på.

Det dröjde lite, sedan hörde han lätta steg. Ett litet barn öppnade, med tummen i munnen. Clark blev först förvånad, men satte sig sedan på huk. 

\- Hej, sade han vänligt. Är Bruce hemma?

Barnet stirrade bara på honom. Sedan nös han. 

\- Felix! 

En kvinna gick emot honom och lyfte upp pojken. Clark ställde sig också upp. 

\- Ursäkta oss, vi var just på väg ut.

\- I-Inga problem....

\- Hej då Bruce, ropade hon in i den mörka hallen och stegade ut genom dörren.

\- Jag heter Clark..., började han men hon var redan borta.

Bruce kom emot honom, tunga steg mot den tjocka mattan. Han haltade, knappt märkbart och hade ett sprucket ögonbryn. Clark glömde ofta att Batman faktiskt var en vanlig människa bakom allt. Det stack till i honom vid tanken på att han faktiskt kunde bli skadad. Bruce Wayne var alltid välpolerad på ytan, allmänheten såg inte alla sår och ärr. Nu hade han bara ett par lediga byxor och en vit skjorta. Han påminde Clark om greven av Monte Cristo, eller kanske Dracula, dramatisk mot de mörka väggarna och den dämpade belysningen.

\- Jag tränade lite kickboxning förut, bortförklarade Bruce vant sina skador, jag var tvungen att plåstra om mig själv... Mötte du Nadia i dörren?

\- Ja, och Felix.

\- Lille Felix. De växer upp fort, inte sant?

\- Det är vad de säger.

Bruce gav honom en blick som var mer Batman än Waynesk. Clark räckte fram vinet han tagit med sig.

\- Jag v-visste inte riktigt vad du v-ville ha, sade han och kände sig fåraktig.

\- Jag har en vinkällare, men jag tror inte jag har just det här...

\- Jag fick hjälp att v-välja ut det i butiken. 

\- Det fick du säkert, mumlade Bruce. Jag tror jag lägger ner den här i min vinkällare, så det får mogna lite. Herregud, en 2014...!

Bruce muttrade hela vägen ner till källaren och tillbaka. Clark stod kvar i hallen. Han såg sig runt. Kring väggarna hängde djurhorn och tavlor på gamla män och kvinnor. “Bartholomeus Wayne”, läste han. Bruce dök upp igen, en dammig flaska i vardera hand. 

\- Ska vi? 

Han ledde Clark genom en trång sluttande korridor och kom ner till ett litet klok med stenmurar och ett splitternytt modernt kök. Där stod redan lite kallskuret framdukat.

\- Jag vill gärna säga att jag lagat maten själv, men det var Nadia. Hon är min bästa kock. Jag har för mycket att göra. 

De åt med fingrarna, under stillsamt tal. Clark blev i vanliga fall knappt påverkad av vin, men det var som om Bruce, närvaron av honom... den karismatiska mannen var tilldragande, förtrollande. Bruce kunde tala om vad som helst, och vägde upp för Clarks obotliga tafatthet. Reportern kände sig snart lätt i kroppen. Naturligtvis kunde de inte tala helt fritt, för han visste att han då skulle behöva berätta vem han var och att han visste om Bruces dubbla identitet. Han ville vänta lite till innan han avslöjade allt, för just då skrattade Bruce högt, och det kändes bra i Clark när Bruce skrattade... 

Han glömde bort tiden och Bruce lät motvillig när han anmärkte att klockan började bli mycket och att han var tvungen att delta i ett seminarium nästa förmiddag. Han gav Clark ett visitkort med “Bruce Wayne” tyckt i guld och ett ditklottrat telefonnummer på baksidan. 

\- Mitt privata nummer. Jag hoppas jag kan lita på att du inte sprider det till hela presskåren?

\- Naturligtvis, sade Clark och försökte att inte visa hur glad han var att Bruce visade sådan tilltro till honom.

\- Jag har inte så många vänner, erkände Bruce när han följde honom tillbaka till ytterdörren genom de svindlande korridorerna. Det här var... Trevligt. Vi verkar ha mycket gemensamt trots våra olika bakgrunder.

\- Jag antar det, sade Clark och log. Jag kommer inte ut så ofta heller. Det var skönt att få besöka er värld för en stund, Mr Wayne. 

\- För sista gången, morrade Bruce och sköt fram sitt ansikte närmare Clark, kalla mig inte “Mr Wayne...”

Clark snubblade till lite på sina egna fötter, och tog stöd mot Bruces axlar. Han var för tung för den skadade rikemanssonen, och de snubblade båda till, så Bruces näsa bara var några centimeter från Clarks. Clark svalde hårt och försökte ignorera den våg av dofter som nådde honom och impulsen att strunta i allt och låta Bruces läppar möta sina egna.

\- Wow, ta det lugnt, sade Wayne och såg in i hans ögon med ett brett leende. Någon är visst lite full, tror jag!

\- U-ursäkta, stammade Clark och sköt rodnande tillbaka sina glasögon på näsan.

Han ville verka cool inför den maskerade hjälten och nu hade han gjort bort sig totalt. Han ställde sig skamset upp och vågade knappt se på den andre mannen, vilken verkade ta det hela med ro och till och med småskrattade lite.

\- Clark, kom igen, ingen skada skedd! Kom till Gothams stadshus efter mitt seminarium imorgon, det borde inte så lång tid. Jag skickar en bil till ditt jobb, vad ska vi tro, halv tolv?

\- Okej, nickade Clark, men skicka ingen bil, är du snäll? Det känns lite mycket. Jag kan ta bussen.

\- Som du vill, men jag har inget emot att skämma bort mina vänner. Jag kan skaffa ett årskort åt dig? Eller köpa alla Metropolis bussar så de blir gratis? 

\- Javisst, skrattade Clark, men gör det inte för mig, utan för stadens invånare, i sådana fall.

Bruce såg lite fundersam ut och Clark bet sig i tungan. Hade han “stadens invånare” lite för kraftfullt? För Stålmannen-likt? Bruce verkade inte ha märkt något.

\- Jag ska tänka på saken. En bil kör dig hem. God natt, Clark.

\- God natt, Bruce.

Clark övertalade chauffören att släppa av honom bara några kvarter efter Wayne Manor. 

Säg att du skjutsade hem mig om han frågar. Jag tror det är bra för mig att gå några kvarter.

Som ni vill, sir, sade den äldre mannen som körde, och Clark kunde höra hans lättnad. 

Så fort han var ensam bytte han om till Stålmannen och susade hem genom Gothams gator. Det var skönt att vara Stålmannen, att vara fri igen, även om hans super alter-ego också kom med vissa beteenden: stå rakt, tala högt och tydligt, händerna ut med sidorna, håret bakåtkammat. Han kunde inte riskera att någon förväxlade hans två personligheter och genom åren hade han finslipat sitt beteende till perfektion. Clark gick kutryggigt, stammade, bar glasögon och håret i en traditionell frisyr, som han oftast gjorde i alla fall. Stora tröjor och för stora kostymer dolde hans muskulösa kropp. Det var vad han ibland önskade att han kunde göra jämt - gömma sig för världen. Men de behövde honom och han kunde inte överge dem. 

När det blev för mycket brukade han flyga ut i rymden ett tag. Utan atmosfär blev ljud ett minne blott, och han fick äntligen vara ifred. Det var vad han gjorde nu också, men middagen och följande dag tog upp för mycket av hans sinne, så mycket att han nästan blev sen till jobbet. Han vaknade till liv några jordsnurr senare, susade hem till lägenheten, bytte t-shirt och strumpor och tryckte ner glasögonen på näsan. 

\- Nämen se vad som spolats iland! ropade Lois när Clark släpade sig in.

\- S-Ser jag så illa ut? stönade Clark och slog sig ner bakom sitt skrivbord. 

\- Nej då, du ser okej ut, lovade Lois. Det ser bara ut som att du inte fick sova så mycket inatt.

\- Mycket att t-tänka på, bara, gäspade Clark.

\- Du skojar inte, nickade Lois. Jag menar, den här debatten mellan Wayne Enterprises och staten...

\- Vad menar du?

\- Clark! Var har du varit hela veckan? Bruce Wayne har legat i fejd med staten för att en av hans anställda har sålt hemligheter som kom inifrån Vita huset. Wayne stöttar den anställda och alla hennes kostnader i rätten. Det går också obekräftade rykten om att de har ett barn tillsammans och att det är därför han är så beskyddande.

\- Jag skämtade L-Lois, självklart har jag hört om det här.

Clark kände sig alldeles kall inuti. Var det kvinnan han träffat igår? En brottsling? En medhjälpare? Och kunde Felix ha varit Bruces son? Hur olika var Bruce Wayne och Batman när det kom till lagen?

\- Jag kanske kan intervjua Mr Wayne i eftermiddag, sade han till Lois. Få någon egen vinkel på skandalerna som omsusar honom.

\- Lycka till, fnös Lois. Han har varit en stenmur sedan allt det här började, ingen har ens sett honom utanför dörren på flera månader, det lata aset. 

Inte som Bruce Wayne i alla fall, tänkte Clark men sade inget högt.

\- Vem v-vet, sade han istället. Jag kanske har tur.

\- Clark, vem det än är du träffar så hoppas jag du fortsätter. Jag har aldrig sett dig så positiv!

\- Jag träffar i-ingen, i alla fall inte på det sätt som du menar.

Clark kunde inte låta bli att le vid tanken på att faktiskt dejta en man som Bruce, att sitta med honom som de gjort dagen innan, fast utan några hemligheter mellan sig. Lois såg det och högg ner på honom som en hök.

\- Okej, jag dör om jag inre får veta. Du behöver inte ens berätta vad hon heter, ge mig bara en slamsa, ett litet smakprov.

Clark funderade på om det var värt det, men Lois såg ut som en liten hundvalp och han borde kunna hålla det inkognito.

\- Det är en vänskap, bara, Lois. Vi åt middag hemma hos honom igår. Trots att vi är väldigt olika så kommer vi bra överens och hittar alltid något om prata om. Vi gillar samma sorts böcker, musik och serier, även om ingen av oss har mycket tid för att sitta och läsa. Det var... trevligt.

\- Titta på dig, ler som att ansiktet ska gå i tu. Sötnos, hjärtat, jag önskar att du sett ut sådär när vi var ihop.

\- L-Lois! Det v-var länge sedan. Jag insåg inte att du f-fortfarande tänkte på det så. 

\- Nej nej, då, men jag ser på dig blir jag nästan avundsjuk på Herr-Bara-En-Vän. Ska du träffa honom igen?

\- Kanske, sade Clark och såg upp på Lois med ett litet flin.

\- Herregud, sade hon samtidigt som redaktören vinkade in dem på sitt kontor. Håll mig uppdaterad, okej? 

Perry såg ut som ett åskmoln, som vanligt.

\- Kent, vad gör du idag?

\- Försöker få en intervju med Bruce Wayne angående rättsprocessen just nu.

\- Mycket bra! Gör mig inte besviken. Lane?

\- Borgmästaren och det bruna vattnet som kommer ut ur rören runtom i stan. Från barnens och kvinnornas perspektiv.

\- Strålande! Seså, stå inte här och såsa, spring iväg nu!

Clark var tvungen att gå tidigare från jobbet för att kunna låtsas hinna med bussen och sedan flyga resten. Han tog en liten tur runt Metropolis och sedan runt Gotham också, på lagom avstånd så ingen skulle se honom förstås. Han såg att Poison Ivy nyligen tagits in till häktet och undrade när hon skulle komma ut igen. Hon hade gifter som till och med påverkade honom, han som normalt var immun mot allt. Det oroade honom dock inte så mycket, men i tidningslöpet stod också att Batman hade varit inblandad. Betydde det att Bruce varit ute och patrullerat samma natt? Hade han hunnit sova? Clark kom på sig själv med att undra om Bruce var ute alla nätter, och skakade sedan på huvudet. Det var inte hans problem.

Bruce Wayne såg lika charmig ut som vanligt när de möttes efter seminariet. 

\- Jag hoppas att du inte fick vänta länge.

\- Nej då. Hur var det att ta sig an 300 studenter?

\- Jämfört med 100 reportrar var det en barnlek. Inget personligt, Clark, men varför välja en så invasiv karriär? Du verkar inte vara den grävande typen. 

\- Det har j-jag hört förut. Ibland behöver en bara ställa obehagliga frågor för att få rätt svar, Mr- Bruce.

\- Ah, du lär dig, sade Bruce med ett imponerat höjt ögonbryn.

De åt lunch på en trendig restaurang där Wayne genast fick ett fönsterbord och Clark kände sig fruktansvärt underklädd i sin billiga trenchcoat. Han undrade också om han kanske höll på att bli galen, för vad än Bruce sade så log han. Det blev snabbt väldigt fånigt, men han visste inte hur han skulle låta bli.

\- Det var trevligt att ses igen, Clark, sade Bruce när han betalat notan och han var på väg in i en bil till nästa möte. Jag har ganska mycket inbokat i veckan, men vad sägs om fredag, hos mig?

\- Min mamma är på besök då, men vad sägs om hos mig, söndag kväll? 

Bruce hejdade sig, log och nickade. 

\- Ja, jag vet ju redan var du bor. _It’s a date_ , sade han och klev in i den blanka limousinen, som genast körde iväg.

Clark kunde känna hur han rodnade när han blängde efter bilen.

\- Ring mig, muttrade han, innan han bytte om och flög mot Metropolis. 

Halvvägs hem mindes han att han lovat Perry en intervju med Bruce Wayne. Han skulle behöva säga att han inte lyckades. Perry skulle inte sparka honom, möjligen skulle Lois retas med honom, men det kunde han ta.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of this fic with Bruce and Clark...
> 
> ~ooo~
> 
> Kaptitel två av "experimentet". Läs gärna kapitel ett först!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ooo~

\- “Bruce Wayne och mörk lång främling på dejt” läste Lois ur tidningen nästa dag.

Hon vände på bilagan för att visa honom bilden, en bild tagen snett uppifrån med fokus på Bruce Waynes vita tänder. Men han såg glad ut, avslappnad, och hans hand var väldigt nära den “långe, mörke främlingens” som tacksamt nog inte fångats speciellt bra av paparazzifotografen.

\- Jag trodde inte riktiga reportrar läste skvaller, sade han oskyldigt och blinkade upp mot henne.

\- Börja inte ens med mig Clark, väste hon och spände ögonen i honom. Kom med mig.

Hon tog tag i hans slips och ledde bort honom till en korridor lite längre bort.

\- Du var där, med honom!

\- L-Lois, vad...?

\- Åh nej, kör inte den stilen med mig, “åh Lois, åh Lois”! Jag ser tydligt att det är du!

Det fanns ingen poäng med att ljuga när hon var på det humöret. Clark harklade sig och rättade till slipsen.

\- Och om det var jag?

\- ...vilket det är...!

Hon viftade med tidningen igen.

\- Jag visste inte att ni var så goda vänner! Skulle inte du försöka få en intervju med honom?

\- Jag... glömde, sade Clark och kliade sig i nacken.

Lois tittade på honom, sedan på fotot och tillbaka på Clark. Han kunde se kugghjulen röra sig bakom hennes rynkade ögonbryn.

\- Herregud! utbrast hon andlöst, med en hand för munnen. Han är “Herr -Bara-en vän”! Du dejtar Bruce-jävla-Wayne.

\- L-Lois! Vi dejtar inte...

\- Men du skulle gärna vilja, inte sant?

Clark kunde inte låta bli att tveka en sekund innan han sade “nej, vad, hur?”, vilket var allt hon behövde för att spinna vidare, tidningen tryckt mot bröstet.

\- Åh Clark, du är så söt när du är förälskad... oroa dig inte, din hemlighet är säker med mig, men var medveten om att du gör många kvinnor i världen avundsjuka.

\- Jasså? mumlade Clark. Jag har snarare anslutit mig till deras skara.

Han kände sig lite yr av Lois reaktion. Kanske var han lite förälskad i Bruce, men var inte alla det? Hela världen tycktes ha någon slags masspsykos när det kom till den karismatiska miljardären.

\- Han ser inte heller ut att må så dåligt heller, vet du. 

\- Perry kommer inte bli glad för att jag missade att fråga, sade Clark i hopp om att byta ämne.

\- Bry dig inte om Perry, det här är viktigare!

\- Vad, exakt, är viktigare? sade en röst bakom dem

De hoppade båda till. Perry plirade mot dem med ett grin.

\- Mina två stjärnreportrar har hittat något som är viktigare än mig? Om jag inte får veta vad det är exakt nu, må gudarna hjälpa mig.

Lois höjde tidningen.

\- Jag fann den här artikeln sir, jag tyckte bara det var intressant eftersom Clark skulle försöka få en intervju med Bruce Wayne. 

\- Jag missade honom igår, han avbokade i sista stund, fyllde Clark i. Antar att vi vet vad han gjorde istället.

Perry kisade mot tidningen.

\- Om det inte var ni två skulle ni vara i så mycket mer trubbel. En skvallerblaska, kom igen! 

\- Ursäkta sir, sade de unisont.

\- Tillbaka till arbetet! röt deras chef bara irriterat.

~ooo~

Bruce hörde av sig redan på torsdagen.

 _[Hej]_ , löd hans första sms, _[vad var din absolut valida anledning att inte kunna ses idag nu igen?]_

 _[Min mor är på besök från Smallville]_ , svarade Clark.

Martha såg hans leende när han kom tillbaka med deras temuggar. 

\- Det var länge sedan jag såg dig le på det där sättet, påpekade hans mor. Någon speciell?

Clark grimaserade. Varför trodde alla kvinnor i hans liv att han var kär?

\- Bara en kollega.

\- Från The Planet eller...

Clark tog ett andetag.

\- Du vet att jag kan inte berätta det här, mamma.

\- Det andra alltså?

\- Japp, och vi är bara vänner!

Martha höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

\- Javisst Clarkie, om du säger det, så.

Clark suckade bara teatraliskt och log. Hans mor litade på honom och han på henne. Hon hade aldrig tvingat honom att berätta vad han behövde göra, hon var där för att ge honom en kram när han behövde det. Hon bytte ämne när det var klart att han inte skulle säga mer om sms:et och berättade istället att pojkarna hon hyrt in för att hjälpa henne med slåttern skötte sig fint, och att det skulle vara en höstmarknad om några veckor. Hon hade känt sig lite nedstämd på sistone, även om pojkarna hade anmält sig frivilligt, över att se gården förfalla, och en dag på marknaden var precis vad hon behövde.

\- Du borde komma hem oftare, bannade hon honom.

Clark skruvade på sig. Det fanns så många som visste ven han var i Smallville, det rörde upp så många minnen.

\- Vi kanske kan gå och köpa en ny klänning någonstans? sade Clark för att få henne på andra tankar. Jag betalar.

Martha log. 

\- Jag vet att det bara är en skenmanöver, men det vore trevligt att se hur staden förändrats. Det var säkert tio år sedan jag var inne i centrum...

De gick några kvarter till närmaste galleria. Martha kände genast igen en av affärerna och började samla på sig olika kläder hon ville prova. Clark följde efter henne och log åt hennes entusiasm. Ett butiksbiträde hade snart händerna fulla med klänningar och Clark följde inte riktigt med i deras samtal.

\- Mamma, jag väntar vid utgången.

\- Javisst, gubben, sade hon, uppslukad i en diskussion om fördelarna mellan bomull och hampa.

Clark hängde lätt mot dörrkarmen och kollade sin telefon. Ljuden runtomkring mattades av lite medan han koncentrerade sig på sin telefon genom de tjocka glasögonen, det var skönt att ha en anledning att inte lyssna. Han fördjupade sig i Lois artikel om Metropolis reningssystem och noterade att han borde uppsöka de ansvariga om läget inte blev bättre.

\- Clark? 

Clark såg upp. Ingen brukade känna igen honom, han handlade sällan kläder, eller något annat. En mörkhårig man kom emot honom.

\- Bruce? sade han förvirrat. Vad gör du här?

\- Jag var i krokarna, sade miljardären och skrattade till. Och har ingen lärt dig att en alltid ska börja med “Hej” när en först träffar någon?

Han log avväpnande och Clark kunde inte stoppa sig själv från att le tillbaka.

\- Hej, sade han blygt, och det var möjligt att han rodnade också. 

\- Hej på dig, sade Bruce och log.

Waynes hjärta slog definitivt fortare än förut. Clark kunde definitivt känna doften av honom tydligare, men han visste inte om det var för att den var starkare eller om det var för att han flyttat sig fysiskt närmare själv. Han visste ingenting, hans huvud kändes lätt igen, och han svalde när Bruce flyttade sig riktigt nära, och lutade sig mot pelaren vid ingången igen.

\- Jag trodde din mamma var på besök? sade han, och Clark harklade sig, stod upp lite rakare. 

\- Ja, eh, hon p-provar kläder.

Han nickade mot omklädningsrummen, men Martha hade precis hunnit betala för sina egna kläder. Clark fick lite lätt panik när han insåg att hon redan sett dem och nu gick emot dem med ett vänligt leende.

\- Hej, sade hon när hon kom närmare, och sträckte ut handen mot Bruce Wayne. Martha Kent.

Bruce tog hennes hand som om den var en fågelunge. 

\- Bruce Wayne, sade han. Clark, du har inte berättat att du har en syster.

Det var ostigt, men Martha skrattade ändå, och Clark kunde inte heller låta bli att le, som vanligt när det kom till den charmige mannen.

\- Jag antar att du vet vem jag är, så berätta om dig själv?

Bruce tog Clarks mor i armkrok och efter att ha hört sig för om hur länge sedan de ätit tog han dem till en av de finare restaurangerna i sin limosin. Clark försökte förgäves få in en halvhjärtad protest, men Bruce var obeveklig, och Martha verkade ha roligt, så han gav snabbt upp. De åt, Bruce berättade anekdoter, och Clark hade inte hört sin mor skratta på det sättet på länge. Bruce ursäktade sig efter middagen var över, sade att han hade ett viktigt möte. Innan han gick gav han Martha en kram som verkade helt genuin, och skakade Clarks hand.

\- Ses på söndag, sade han glatt och steg ut i den mörka natten.

Clark såg efter honom, men han var redan försvunnen. Martha mötte hans blick när han såg tillbaka på henne.

\- Vad...?

\- Vilken trevlig pojke, du vet, det står så mycket i tidningarna, men han var väldigt... 

\- Ja, nickade Clark och log.

Han tittade upp och såg att hans mor gav honom en blick. Han räckte ut tungan åt henne, som han gjort när han var barn.

\- Oroa dig inte för mig, mamma, jag är vuxen nu.

\- Hur vuxen du än blir kommer du alltid vara min lilla pojke, sade Martha, och hon fick lite tårar i ögonen när hon kramade honom.

\- Det är jag tacksam för. Hittade du något fint på affären?

\- En underbar klänning med skärp, och jag fick rabatt, kan du tänka dig?

De tog taxi hem, och Clark bäddade åt henne i gästrummet. Innan han gick och lade sig smög han ner lite extra pengar i hennes handväska. Men det var svårt för honom att somna. Han var säker på att Bruce Wayne och Clark Kent var vänner nu, men en man som är så mån om att hans mor ska må bra... 

Till slut bestämde han att det nog bara berodde på att Bruce inte hade några egna föräldrar. Klockan var mycket innan han till slut slöt sina ögon och lyckades somna.

~ooo~

En sak var säker: Batman och Stålmannen höll inte alls på att bli goda vänner. Stålmannen fann bevis på det den hårda vägen då han seglade förbi Gotham på väg hem från ett uppdrag till Kina. Den mörka silhuetten mot en mörk fasad lystes upp av några få gatlyktor. Batman andades lätt men hans doft sade Stålmannen att han slagits, eller skrämt slag på, någon eller något nyligen.

\- Batman, hälsade han vänligt då han tog mark bland de mörka hustaken.

\- Stålis, sade Batman utan att ta sin blick från den dimmiga gatan nedanför dem. Vad gör du här?

\- Jag var i Kina. Det här var på vägen hem, sade Stålmannen och lade händerna på ryggen medan han spatserade närmare. Jag ville kolla vad du har för dig, har inte sett dig i tidningarna lika mycket som vanligt...

\- Ducka, din drummel! väste Batman.

Stålmannen vände på huvudet och blickade ner mot gatan. Två män i kostym gick just runt hörnet och spanade upp mot dem. Han duckade naturligtvis långt innan de hann se honom, men Batman fullkomligt pyrde av ilska i alla fall.

\- Din clownkostym till dräkt höll just på att spräcka hela dealen med de där langarna. Stick härifrån innan de blir ännu mer misstänksamma.

\- Jag skulle kunna hjälpa dig med...

\- Inte intresserad, det spelar ingen roll hur ofta du föreslår det.

\- Men...

\- Inte nu! röt Batman till, otåligt.

\- Men när, då? röt Stålmannen tillbaka.

De såg ner på gatan, där de två männen såg sig misstänksamt omkring. De tog skydd, men fortsatte gräla.

\- Aldrig, hör du det, aldrig! väste Batman. 

\- Varför inte? Vi skulle kunna hjälpas åt med så mycket.

\- Du, du är så jäkla fantastisk, tror du är så bra, du som inte har några svagheter, hur kan du ens tro att du skulle vara mänsklig? 

\- ...säger mannen som lever på att ingen vet vem han är.

\- Du har ingen aning om hur det är att vara människa. Behöver du ens mat, eller räcker det med att du flyger runt Solen och tillbaka?

Stålmannen visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga. Batman hade aldrig gått till personangrepp förut. Det var kanske till och med fler ord än de någonsin uttalat mellan dem. Men så hade han också haft vett att hålla sig undan förut. Batman märkte hur han tystnade och tog sin chans.

\- Nästa gång kanske du bara ska flyga rakt in i Solen? viskade han, rösten drypande av gift. Så slipper jag ditt tjat sedan.

Stålmannen gillade inte den här nya utvecklingen. Kanske var det faktiskt bättre att de höll sig på varsin kant. Allt han ville var att förstå den mystiska mannen bredvid, med de många lagren, och som oftast var ganska trevlig att umgås med. Stålmannen samlade sig och såg ner mot männen. Med sin superhörsel kunde han höra dem prata. De talade om “lasten”, men han kunde höra hjärtslagen och känna värmen av det de fraktade. 

\- Var kommer de ifrån? sade han och nickade mot lastbilen.

\- Ryssland, Thailand...

Batman vände sig mot männen igen.

\- Jag är inte säker på vilket, muttrade han bittert.

\- Vad tänker du göra?

\- Jag, Nightwing, Robin och Batgirl kan ta hand om det här.

\- Så det var de lugna hjärtslag han hört på taken omkring dem. De verkade verkligen kapabla nog, men något fick honom ändå att inte vilja flyga därifrån.

\- Jag kan...

\- Vi, nej, jag vill inte ha din hjälp! Dra!

\- Det här är inte över.

\- Det är det visst!

Stålmannen suckade. Batman morrade åt honom, ett gutturalt ljud från botten av hans bröstkorg. Något med det gjorde honom alldeles varm inuti, det var något underligt i att veta att det här var samma man som han skulle äta middag med mindre än ett dygn senare, som gav honom svindel. Det var väldigt förvirrande.

\- Okej, sade han, jag ger upp.

\- Bra.

\- Fint.

\- Hej då.

\- Hej då.

~ooo~

\- Hej, var det första Bruce sade när Clark öppnade dörren till trapphuset. Jag tog med lite vin.

Clark log vad som måste ha varit ett fånigt leende och släppte in honom i hallen. Bruce haltade lite och Clarks hjärta stannade nästan. Han stod och vägde lite innan han tog emot de två flaskor Bruce höll i och gick in i köket för att korka upp en av dem. Miljardären följde strax efter, hans rörelser självklara och ändå uppmärksamma. Clark påmindes igen om hur olika Barman och Wayne var, hur Batmans mjuka, kattlika rörelser förmedlade en helt annan slags makt än Bruces dyra utsida gjorde.

Det mesta av grytan Clark förberett puttrade redan på spisen. Han skruvade ner en vinöppnare i korken och låtsades som att det var svårt för honom att dra upp den, och Bruce skrattade när han drog några djupa andetag. 

\- Andfådd redan, Clark?

\- A-antar det...

De åt under artiga former, Bruce berömde hans matlagning, Clark skruvade på sig. De tog den andra flaskan vin till vardagsrummet. Clark slog på nyheterna på låg volym.

\- Finns det inget annat? suckade mannen bredvid honom och tog fjärrkontrollen ifrån honom.

Han flippade snabbt igenom Clarks minimala utbud av TV-kanaler och smackade ogillande med tungan.

\- Netflix? frågade han hoppfullt.

\- Tyvärr.

\- Chromecast?

\- Vad är det?

\- Det är en mediaströmmningsenhet som man kopplar in i HDMI-uttaget på tv:n... Jag kan se att du inte vet vad jag pratar om.

\- Jag är mer av en skrivmaskinskille, sade Clark urskuldande.

\- Jag tror inte ens din tv har ett HDMI-uttag, sade Bruce och slängde sig förtrutet bakåt i soffan. 

\- Förlåt, men jag använder det inte. 

Bruce vände sig mot honom, ett blygt leende på läpparna medan han bytte tillbaka till nyheterna.

\- Det är en av de saker jag gillar med dig Clark. Alla andra jag känner skulle genast erbjuda sig att åka och köpa en Chromecast för att jag skulle fortsätta hänga med dem, men du står på dig.

Clark ryckte på axlarna och rodnade lite. “En av de saker jag gillar med dig”, betydde att Bruce tyckte om honom. På flera sätt, dessutom!

Genast blev Clark skuldmedveten. Han borde säga något innan de gick vidare, i den här takten skulle de annars ha byggt upp en stark vänskap grundad på fel saker, och det ville han inte, det ville nog ingen av dem.

\- B-Bruce, jag... sade han och flyttade sig lite närmare.

\- Clark? sade hans vän och tog vinglaset från sina läppar. 

En liten droppe hade fastnat på hans underläpp, och Clark kunde inte låta bli att stirra. Nu när han satt närmare kunde han känna den myskliknande doften som strömmade från Wayne, tillsammans med hans värme och de lugna, trygga hjärtslagen. Bruce log när han stannade till. Han visste mycket väl att han inte var en oattraktiv man.

\- Tappat talförmågan? Oroa dig inte, det händer ganska ofta omkring personer som mig.

Han småskrattade lite, och Clark lade sig tillbaka soffan, med en fnysning.

\- Bruce, det är inte anledningen till min t-tystnad...

\- Vad är det då?

Clark bet sig i läppen. “Jag är Stålmannen och jag vet att du är Batman”? Nej, det skulle inte gå hem hos hans kollega. Det skulle aldrig gå att samarbeta då.

\- Okej, var sådan då, sade Bruce utan att ge honom tid att säga något. Vi har vin och inga kanaler som distraherar oss. Förr eller senare kommer sanningen fram.

Clark såg upp på honom från sin liggande position. Han bestämde sig för att inte säga något just då. Bruce såg så hemmastadd ut, som om de ofta brukade sitta tillsammans framför tv:n. Clark hade alltid velat ha ett hem, men han ville inte skapa ett på egen hand, även om han visste hur svårt det var att hitta någon sådan. Han ville att den han delade sitt liv med skulle känna till hela honom. När han avslöjade sig för Lois... hon hade inte varit rätt person. Hon kunde inte försvara sig, hon kunde inte förstå vidden av vad det innebar. I efterhand hade han insett att det var bättre för henne att bara se honom som en vän och Stålmannen som en utomjording från Krypton. Han hade kysst henne så att hon skulle glömma allt, och det verkade hon gjort. Lois var, väsentligen, en normal människa som förtjänade ett normalt liv.

Bruce kastade en blick på tv:n och Clark tittade på hans profil i det blåaktiga ljuset. Han tillät sig själv att tänka den förbjudna tanken: Bruce...

Batman var så djupt ner i kaninhålet att “normalt liv” inte fanns längre, precis som han själv. Bruce var... behaglig att vara nära. Väldigt behaglig, faktiskt. Problemet var bara att han inte var så säker på att Bruce ville vara nära honom, när han fick reda på vem Clark var.

Men Bruce vände sig mot honom igen, med ett höjt ögonbryn. Clark hade varit tyst för länge, vad hade de talat om innan?

\- Jag är rädd, mr Wayne, mumlade Clark, att du verkligen gjort mig mållös.

\- Bruce, har jag ju sagt, stönade han och knuffade till Clarks axel lite lekfullt. 

Clarks översvämmades av hans sinnen. Bruces doft, närheten, allt drog honom närmare, och han flyttade sig automatiskt närmare, nästan omedvetet, för att känna mer av värmen, som om Bruce var hans personliga sol. Vem visste när han skulle få den chansen igen? Han kände sig varm och loj i kroppen, men det fanns något som kittlade till, djupt inom honom, också. Bruce såg milt förvånad av att ha honom lutad mot hans arm, och Clark undrade dunkelt om det skulle förstöra deras vänskap, men sedan makade Bruce sig närmare mot honom och såg in i hans ögon. Det fanns en fråga i dem, men han verkade snabbt få sitt svar, och Clark protesterade inte när deras munnar möttes.

Det här är inte en bra idé, påpekade en röst inom honom, men den drunknade i alla de intryck som sköljde över honom.

Bruces läppar var fnasiga men han smakade av vin och maten sedan innan och Clark ville ha mer, mycket mer. Bara en kyss och han var fast. Han planterade kyssar på Bruces läppar, haka, hals, allt han kom åt, och Bruce gjorde samma sak, med hastiga, enträgna rörelser. De låg snart ner i soffan, uppslukade av varandra, Clarks händer begravda i Bruces hår, Bruces händer utmed Clarks sidor. De sade inget, utom små uppmuntrande ljud när någon av dem gjorde något den andre gillade. Clark hade aldrig känt en sådan upprymdhet, som om han nyss fått nycklarna till en ny värld, och han behövde mer. Bruce drog av honom den tunna t-shirten och sköt sig framåt så han kunde lägga sin mun mot Clarks bröst. Hans tunga cirklade långsamt Clarks bröstvårta och den varma kittlande känslan kom tillbaka, starkare. Clark begravde sin näsa i Bruces hår och andades in djupt. Det nästa han kände var Bruces hand mot hans skrev. 

\- Inga överraskningar där, flämtade mannen under honom, och Clark skrattade, djupt ner i bröstet, och tippade Bruces haka uppåt för att kyssa honom. 

Bruce hade andra planer, och Clark lät sig vändas omkull med miljardären ovanpå sig. Hans partners leende var inte längre det tunna och tillgjorda, utan brett, utmanande och girigt när han grenslade honom. Det var så likt Batmans, och det var så fruktansvärt och vackert på samma gång att det fick Clark att tappa andan och fnissa till, samtidigt som en skälvning gick genom hans kropp. Bruce nafsade honom i örat och kysste sig längst hans käke innan han särade på hans läppar med sin tunga och slickade in i honom. Clark kunde knappt andas, han kunde inte ligga stilla, han ålade sig under Bruce med varje skakig andhämtning och någonstans kunde han känna hur hans erektion strök mot insidan av Bruces lår... Han frös till en sekund, men kunde inte låta bli att göra det igen. Bruce muttrade gillande och pressade tillbaka, samtidigt som han tog av sig slipsen och drog skjortan och underlinnet över huvudet. Hans nakna hud då han lade sig ner och lät hans hand ta över var elektrifierande. Clark vände sig mot honom men Bruce manade honom, med kyssar och smekningar, åt andra hållet, så han kunde skeda honom och tvinna samman deras ben. Miljardären kysste sig längst sin partners hår, axlar och hals, och stannade bara ett ögonblick för att andas in i Clarks halsgrop.

\- Mmm, hummade han och drog långsamt med sin tunga längst Clarks nacke.

Clark vred på huvudet och såg på honom genom halvslutna ögon. Han kände sig drogad, eller åtminstone hur han trodde att det kändes att vara drogad. Bruces hand pressade långt ner på hans mage, nära kanten på hans kalsonger, och luften kändes kall mot hans glödheta hud.

\- Jag vet inte ens varför det är skönt, viskade han hest.

\- Jag tror det är för att du vill ha det, andades Bruce innan han pressade sin hand förbi Clarks gylf och lade sina långa fingrar kring hans kön.

Det var hisnande, det var berusande och Clark visste inte om han kunde smälta ihop med Bruce eller fly ifrån honom. Han kunde inte slappna av helt eftersom han visste att han kunde krossa sin vän om han inte var försiktig. Därför låg han bara stilla och andades medan Bruces skickliga fingrar tog över mer och mer. Han kunde känna sig själv växa samtidigt som han kände sin partners varma andetag och hårdnade längd mot sitt ryggslut. 

\- Bruce, viskade han, och Bruce kysste honom, tog hans mun i besittning, samtidigt som han manade honom att lägga sig på rygg. 

\- Bruce..., anades Clark medan Bruce log mot honom igen, och omigen påminde honom om vem som just nu rörde vid honom, jag, jag...

\- Mmm, det är rätt, kom för mig, morrade miljardären dovt, och hans röst var så lik Batman att Clark slungades över gränsen, så häftigt att han var tvungen att ta tag i något vad som helst, innan han gick itu. 

Soffbordet blev det oskyldiga offret, träet flisades mellan Clarks fingrar medan han pressade sin kropp mot Bruce. Han andades ut och släppte taget om allt för ett ögonblick, det var så länge sedan...

\- Clark? muttrade Bruce. 

Han vred långsamt på huvudet. Bruce log ner mot honom. 

\- Mmm, viskade Clark, du är rätt bra på det där...

\- Du får gärna återgälda tjänsten, om du inte är för trött?

Han pressade sin erektion mot Clarks sida. Hans ögon var mörka, och han slickade sig lite nervöst om läpparna. Clark log långsamt och sträckte lojt på sig.

\- Gärna det, mumlade han och drog Bruce mot sig. 

Han kände sig försiktigt fram tills han fann knapparna i sin partners gylf. Han knäppte långsamt upp dem, men Bruce fnös och lade ett bestämt tryck på honom tills hans hand mötte den mjuka heta huden, och Clark skrattade till och tog ett ordentligt grepp den här gången.

\- Hårdare, instruerade Bruce och Clark lade hela sin hand, fortfarande under honom, över det fuktiga huvudet och lät i allt snabbare takt sin handflata glida över det.

Bruces hjärtslag försvann nästan ett ögonblick, innan det började dunka i hundraåttio. Ett obscent ljud slapp från honom, ett andlöst, stönande “åh!” som uppmuntrade Clark till att fortsätta. Bruce ålade och kråmade sig ovanpå honom och det kom en stadig ström av ny vätska från honom. Ibland kom ett dämpat “mm”, som att han försökte hindra sig själv från att stöna men inte riktigt kunde, tills han greppade tag om Clark och ropade ut, innan hela hans kropp spändes som en båge och han kramade om Clark så hårt att en människa skulle ha haft svårt att andas. Clark undrade om han borde låtsas, men han var så euforisk att han inte kunde göra annat än ligga stilla och insupa doften av nöjd Batman.

Tanken gjorde att han faktiskt vaknade till lite. Det var faktiskt inte bara Bruce Wayne, men även Batman som just nu kvicknade till mot hans bröst, som såg upp på honom med blanka, ofokuserade ögon och sade, med känsla:

\- Wow. Det var verkligen...

Clark log mot honom.

\- Verkligen, höll han med, och gäspade. 

\- Kan jag sova över här inatt? frågade Bruce och blinkade sömnigt.

\- Självklart. Om du vill kan du låna ett par byxor av mig, de finns i garderoben.

\- Om en stund, kanske, mumlade Gothams beskyddare och lade sig till rätta mot Clarks bröst.

\- Ta den tid du behöver, sluddrade Clark och lade en arm om sin vän.

Innan han somnade tänkte han på soffbordet, och sträckte sig efter en kudde som han placerade så att den skymde sikten från soffan.

\- Jag tar hand om det imorgon, tänkte han.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a kudos of you did!<3
> 
> Var det ett lyckat experiment? Lämna en kudos isåfall! <3
> 
> Jag fortsätter denna fic på engelska, den heter Fantastic! på engelska.


End file.
